


Aftermath

by Elemental1025



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, drabble and a half.  Reactions to Canary Wharf, Jack is ever the pragmatist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal July 2, 2007

“God, how could anyone have survived that?” Tosh whispered to no one in particular as she stared at the footage of Canary Wharf on her station monitor.  
  
“Bet you’re glad you took me up on my job offer, huh?” Jack’s jaunty voice floated down from his office upstairs, “Owen, how many survivors did we end up with?”  
  
“23,” Owen said, spinning his chair to face Jack as he came down to join them.  
  
Suzie handed him a sheet with the list of names, “Good, not much to clean up then. Say, were there any archivists among the survivors?”

Owen spun back around to his station, slapping keys as Jack leaned over his shoulder, “Yeah, two.”  
  
“Ooooh, that one’s cute. When you guys go up there, ask him if he’s interested in a job. If he isn’t, retcon him with the rest of them, but keep track of where he goes.”


End file.
